


Avarice Times Three

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fma_slashfest, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Promised Day is coming and there are many things Ed wishes he’d been able to experience. Fortunately Greed’s around to help him out with one of those first time experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avarice Times Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Sides of the Same Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869560) by [Catw00man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man). 



> Ah this is definitely a fun one that didn’t quite go how I expected. You can definitely say there’s a little Roy/Ed implied here but that’s all there is for now. Also I kinda see this fic as going with the Greedling one I did called [Two Sides of the Same Coin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/869560), but you definitely don’t need to read that for this. It would just give you more context on Greedling. Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was written for the 2013 round of [fma-slashfest](http://fma-slashfest.livejournal.com/) on livejournal for the prompt: _Greedling/Ed (Manga/Brotherhood): Greed isn't so bad. Everyone wants something._

Ed stares at the distant city lights from his perch in a large tree. He climbed up here to get a little privacy and so far Greed and the others haven’t sought him out yet. He has no doubt they will though. Now that he’s apparently listed among Greed’s possessions he likes to keep an eye on him. He doesn’t know what the homunculus would do if he tried to leave, but considering that’s not part of the plan right now it really doesn’t matter.

The night sky is dark tonight and the twinkling city lights are the only real illumination, not that they give much at this distance. The small village looks to be a few miles away and it’s a shame he’s still a fugitive considering this settlement is one he hasn’t actually visited. He and Al never did travel much in the extreme south of the country. Ed sighs and leans back against the large branch behind him. Al could be anywhere now and all he can do is hope he’s okay.

Ed rubs his eyes then turns his head to the left to look north. Central’s somewhere in that direction, but it’s so far away it might as well be in another world. He knows who still should be there, not that it does him much good. He’d like to find a way to contact the bastard about everything he’s learned from Greed and Ling but he can’t see a way. He can’t even tell Al and that combined with his near isolation from the world in general leaves him feeling more helpless than he’s felt in a very long time.

He rests his head against the rough tree bark as he stares north and sighs softly. How many _years_ did he curse the damn bastard for always checking up on him and watching over him even when he was half a country away. It always pissed him off so much, but what he wouldn’t give now to know Mustang still had his back. There was a time he’d think that would make him weak, but he knows better now. Just like he told Greed when they hooked up, he really doesn’t have time to worry about his pride anymore. To be honest, being a military dog actually sounds good right about now. 

Ed closes his eyes and wraps his automail hand over a more slender branch hanging over his head. The Promised Day is getting closer. It’s only a few weeks away and if he’s honest he’s not sure they’re all going to make it through. Who is he kidding? He’s not sure _he_ will make it through. Greed’s told him all about Father’s plan and Ed’s really not sure how they can stop him, but he knows he’ll give up his life to make it happen. He just hopes Al will forgive him when he dies before getting his body back. 

He sighs and shifts against the large branch against his back. Stupid homunculi. How did he ever get involved in all of this? All he ever wanted to do was get his mom back. He’s well aware of how wrong that apparently was, but how long is he going to have to pay for it? Wasn’t his arm and leg enough? Will he really have to pay with his life? He hasn’t even lived long enough to….

Ed shakes his head sharply and opens his eyes. Where did that damn thought come from? He doesn’t have time to worry about himself! The whole damn country could end up dead and he’s lamenting fucking experiences he hasn’t had. It’s stupid and he doesn’t have time for this. Besides, the bastard would probably think he was fucking crazy if he knew—

“Hey, kid, you trying to hide from me?”

Ed jumps so hard he nearly falls out of the tree. He glares down at the form smirking up at him and the usual words of protest are right on his lips. He’s not a damn kid. He’s about ready to jump down and beat the fact into the homunculus’ head for the hundredth time when the thought hits him that that’s probably what the monster wants him to do. It’s not the first time he’s provoked him and he’s in no mood to be Greed’s entertainment tonight. He shifts back into his spot in the tree and stares at the dark, northward sky again. “So what if I am? Are you going to do something about it?”

Silence is his only response and Ed imagines a pouting look on the homunculus’ face. Honestly Greed’s really not all that different than the annoying Prince when he doesn’t get his way. They both seem to be concerned only about what they want…but is Ed any different? How long did he seek out the Stone for his own purposes before he knew what it really was? He shakes his head and scowls. No, it _is_ different. He was doing it for Al.

Movement out of the corner of his eye draws him from his thoughts and the next thing he knows he’s looking up at the homunculus perching on a thick branch above him. Ed narrows his eyes at the smooth stealth he knows he’d never be able to pull off. He tries not to let his enviousness show, but from the smug look on Greedling’s face he’s pretty sure he failed. The homunculus’ arms are crossed as he looks down at Ed and for the moment it looks like either entity in the body could be in control, but from the possessive look in his violet eyes Ed’s fairly certain he’s still dealing with Greed.

“You like being told what to do, don’t you?”

“What?!” Ed sits up straight so fast he has to grab the branch above him to keep his balance. He glares at the homunculus and wonders why the question sounded so much like Ling? He’s rarely been able to speak directly to the Prince since the first time, but sometimes it still seems like he’s right at the surface along with Greed. It doesn’t make much sense, but when he’s asked about it Greed just replies that it’s his body now and it’s none of Ed’s business. “I guess you haven’t known me long enough. I’ve _never_ been one to follow orders.”

“You could’ve fooled me.” A knowing smile spreads over Greedling’s face and Ed’s scowl deepens. What’s his point? Why does it matter what he likes anyway? The homunculus shifts positions with a disgustingly easy grace so his legs dangle from the large branch above Ed. He moves his hands to rest on the branch at his sides and smirks again. “You realize you willingly joined up with me to be told what to do after years of being a ‘military dog.’ So, does that make you my dog now?”

“I’m no one’s fucking dog!” Ed fists his automail hand and he’d love to take a swing at the monster, but he know even though he looks relaxed he’d be long gone before his punch ever landed. “I just followed you because—”

Shit. Fucking homunculus.

“You just followed me because…?” A satisfied grin spreads over Greedling’s face and he swears he’s seen it before. This monster really is as bad as the annoying Prince. “Go on, Edward. Tell me why you _really_ decided to join up with me.” His smile broadens even more and for a moment Ed swears his teeth look razor sharp. “Was it for me? Or did you have a thing for the Prince of Xing?”

“WHAT?!” This time Ed does lose his balance and he has to wrap his legs around the branch he’s on to keep from falling. He dangles upside down from his knees for a moment then swings up and jumps to his feet on the branch. He’s nowhere near as smooth and graceful as the homunculus was, but he makes do. “What the _hell_ are you talking about Greed?” Ed leans forward as menacingly as he can. He’s nearly eye level with Greed’s chest now and he hates the homunculus is still looking down at him. He probably chose the branch he’s on for that very reason. “I don’t have a _thing_ for _anyone!_ ”

Mocking laughter rings out and Ed grits his teeth and fists his hands angrily. He’s still tempted to take a swing at the bastard even if he knows it’d probably never connect. If it did he’d probably just put up that Ultimate Shield of his and Ed doesn’t need broken fingers or dented automail. Greed tilts his head in that way that almost seems like he’s listening to something else and Ed narrows his eyes. If he’s going to mock him the least he can do is pay attention to him. Ed bares his teeth angrily and snarls. “Hey, homunculus, I’m over here.”

“Wha?” Greed’s violet eyes focus on him once again. It really did seem like he was somewhere else for a moment. Can a homunculus be going crazy? The monster laughs, fueling the building rage inside Ed, and grins at him. “See, that’s what we were saying. You _do_ have a thing for authority figures. You’re all hot and bothered already.”

“I’m what?” Ed’s eyes widen at the implication that’s way too much in line with the thoughts he had earlier in the evening about a certain Colonel up north. His cheeks flush hotly and he nearly looks away until something else the homunculus said sticks in his head. “Hold on. You said ‘ _we_ were saying.’” Ed arches an eyebrow as all amusement drains from Greedling’s face. “You have a frog in your pocket or are you actually _sharing_ that body with Ling?”

Greed’s eyes narrow and in this moment there’s no question who he’s talking to. “How many times do I have to tell you, _kid?_ I’m GREED. The Avaricious. This is MY bod—”

“Right, right, it’s your body. Ling isn’t even there.” Ed snorts and crosses his arms in annoyance at this continual game the monster insists on playing. This isn’t the first time Greed’s seemed to “check out” for a moment or two. Sometimes he’s sworn he’s even heard him talking aloud to himself when he comes back from wherever he goes when they get near a decent sized town. It didn’t make sense before, but with how upset he is now could it be possible he’s somehow communicating with Ling? Ed shakes his head and stares up at him, a smug smile of his own on his lips. “You’re full of shit, Greed. Or you’re weak. Ling’s the one you’re always talking to, isn’t he?”

“Weak? You think it makes me weak?” Greed’s obnoxious laugh fills the woods again and Ed grinds his teeth together at the sound. “Do you think power is only gained by domination?” He laughs once more then grins back at Ed. “Fine. You got me, kid. The Prince is still here….” Greed leans forward and down, his hands on the branch so he’s nearly eye level with Ed. “Because I _want_ him to be. He’s an asset, just like you ar—” Greed pauses, tilts his head again then chuckles at something only he hears. He shakes his head then levels his eyes on Ed once more. “You know, the Prince has some very interesting ideas about your constant battles with authority. Apparently you seemed to get particularly rubbed the wrong way about a certain Colonel in Central?”

“I…What?!” Ed takes a step backwards, tight roping the branch he’s on until his back is pressed against the thick trunk of the tree. He shakes his head rapidly and reaches back to hold himself steady. “You’re getting bad information, Greed. Maybe you should do away with that annoying brat after all.”

A hint of a scowl twists Greedling’s face for an instant and Ed’s almost certain he recognizes it. But in another breath it’s gone and the violet eyed homunculus is smiling at him again. “Alright, fine. Let’s say I’m wrong,” though his tone of voice clearly implies he doesn’t believe that. “Why don’t you tell me why you’re really following me?”

Ed rolls his eyes. They’re back to this again? He huffs out a breath. At least this discussion is better than the alternative. “Fine, whatever. Like it matters now, right?” Ed shrugs his shoulders and crosses his arms. “So the way you spin it the world’s probably coming to an end and we’re all gonna die or whatever, right? I figured it would be better to fight with you than against you and if that means I have to play along—”

“Play along, huh?” Greed laughs as he shakes his head. “That’s what you thought you were doing?” A slow smile curls over the homunculus’ lips and he leans forward again, his eyes narrowing intensely at Ed. “But what if after all of this I decide not to let you go. You are mine after all. What then?”

“Does it matter since I’ll probably be dead?” Ed shrugs and leans his head back against the tree trunk. He doesn’t see the point in this conversation. Maybe they’ll manage to save the world but he has no doubt it’ll cost him everything he has left. How could it not? He’s already lost two limbs, his brother’s body and part of his own life force. How could it turn out any other way?

“You really do have a death wish, don’tcha kid?” 

Ed ignores him and turns his gaze northward. It’s not that he wants to die, he just doesn’t see much option. He knows he’ll be some sort of sacrifice and if he can turn that to his advantage he will. He’s not stupid enough to think he can win out over everything, but if his death can help save people it’ll be worth it. 

“So what do you want?”

“Huh?” Ed looks back at the homunculus perching on the branch again and for a moment he swears he’s looking at Ling. He shakes his head then shrugs again. “What do you mean? I want to win, however possible. What’s your point?”

“No, no that’s not what I meant.” Greedling puts his hands to his sides then pushes off his branch to land lightly on Ed’s. They’re only a few feet away now and Ed’s not sure what game he’s playing now. “You think you’re going to die, right? You must want _something_ before you go.”

Ed snorts and rolls his eyes again. Seriously? It’s back to want and greed again? Ed sighs and shoots an annoyed look Greed’s way. “Really? Is that all you think about?” Ed looks down at his automail hand and flexes it slowly. A small shaft of moonlight filters through the tree branches and glints off the battered metal. Ed shakes his head slowly. “I think I’m done with wanting things I can’t have. It’s unrealistic and…dangerous. I’m done with being taken apart piece by piece for wanting too damn much.” Ed closes his eyes and he means his words, unless somehow he can return Al to normal. He’d give up anything for that.

“You humans. You just don’t get it, do you?” Greed’s laugh grates over him like razorblades and he opens his eyes to glare at him. “Everyone wants _something_ , kid, and that’s not a bad thing.” Greed shrugs and reaches out to lean on a nearby branch. “So you wanted to bring someone you loved back and it backfired, it doesn’t mean it was wrong to want it. Now you want to save the world. Is that a bad thing too?” Greed moves a little closer and Ed deliberately looks away. “You humans think greed is about nothing but money and power, but it’s more than that. It may not be altruistic, but it’s not all that bad either. Where would any of us be if we didn’t want things?”

“What’s the point, Greed?” He turns his head to find the homunculus much closer than he expected. He attempts to pull back but the tree trunk prevents him from putting any space between them. Ed scowls and tries to hold his ground. “Why do you care what I want? I’m just one of your possessions, aren’t I? What does it matter?”

“It matters because maybe I can give you something you want…and take something I want at the same time.” The hand that grips Ed’s shirt takes him by surprise but not nearly as much as being jerked forward against the homunculus. Greedling’s lips press hard against his own and it actually takes Ed a full second to react. He shoves hard at the monster in front of him and somehow manages to get him off and stay in the damn tree. 

“What the _fuck_ was that?!” Greed pulls back a fraction and Ed stares at him with wide eyes. He called him his possession, but surely he doesn’t mean…. “I’m _not_ your fucking toy, Greed. Stop playing games with me!”

The usual smug smirks slides over Greed’s face and he looks surprisingly unfazed at Ed’s anger. He inches closer again and Ed seriously considers jumping out of the tree and putting an end to all of this, but he has no doubt the homunculus will follow. He’d sooner put an end to this now than deal with him trailing after him all night.

“Didn’t you say you thought you were going to die, Ed?” Greed moves forward another inch and Ed presses his back against the rough bark behind him. “Do you really want to die without knowing what it’s like? I know I’m not the one you want, but don’t you _want_ to know?” Greed leans forward and Ed feels his warm breath against his neck as he tilts his head. “We all want something.”

Ed grits his teeth and turns his head away. Fucking homunculus. Is he the one seeing through him or is it Ling? This is stupid. Completely ridiculous. They don’t have time for stupid shit like this even if it is true. Ed closes his eyes and finally lets in the thoughts he’s spent so much time blocking out. He has thought about this, more than he should’ve considering how many lives are on the line. He has imagined….

Ed turns his head sharply and stares Greedling right in the eyes. He’s still smiling at him with a knowing look Ed’s certain is coming from the combined consciousness now. Greed couldn’t have known all this alone. To be honest he’s obviously underestimated Ling as well. But now here they are on the edge of an apocalypse and he’s not completely wrong. He really doesn’t want to die like this. 

“Those are big words, homunculus. Do you think you can actually back them up?” Somehow Greed’s chuckle doesn’t annoy him nearly as much as it usually does. He slides even closer to Ed, completely invading his personal space and Ed wonders what this is about for him. Is it just about having things or is there a deeper motive? He only gives it a moment’s thought because in the end it doesn’t really matter. These are the cards they’ve been dealt and there’s no point in dissecting it all now. 

“I think I can give you what you’re looking for.” 

Ed’s opens his mouth to tell him not to get too cocky when Greedling lunges forward with a speed he doesn’t expect. He presses him back against the tree and shoves his tongue in his mouth. Ed attempts to protest but then Greed’s body grinds against him as his tongue moves through his mouth. It’s a strange feeling at first, but not a bad one. Inner heat seems to burn from every point of contact and before Ed can process what he’s doing he’s kissing the homunculus back just as hard. He’d thought kissing would be harder, but somehow he just seems to know what to do.

For so long he’s been wrapped up and focused on getting Al’s body back that he hasn’t even thought about things like this. It was inconsequential and a waste of time. But with having nothing really to do but think the last few weeks he’s been wondering what it would’ve been like. He thought of Winry at first, but she’s always felt too much like his sister. Then there was the night he woke up after having that dream about the Colonel. Greedling was looking at him funny that night, wasn’t he? Could Ed have been talking in his sleep?

The thought and most others rush out of his mind when strong hands run down his sides and slide around to grip his ass. He’s pulled forward and Ed reciprocates by hauling the homunculus even closer. His body is burning in a way that’s different than any he’s ever felt—except for the dream he won’t think about—and he doesn’t want it to end. This isn’t how he expected this to happen, but when has anything in his life ever gone as planned? 

“I knew you’d want this.”

“Shut up, I didn’t ask for your damn commentary, Greed.” Ed snarls his annoyance but it’s quickly smoothed away when the homunculus sucks on his neck. Firm hands press him back against the tree trunk and Ed stiffens when his hands are grabbed and pinned over his head. “Hey, what are you doing? I’m not your—”

“Relax, Fullmetal. I’m not going to hurt you…much.” A grin curls Greedling’s lips and Ed can’t help the shudder that runs through him at his low voice. “Just pretend I’m that commanding officer of yours. You do belong to me after all.” Greedling lunges forward again and any answer Ed might’ve had is swallowed up by his kiss. It’s hot and carnal and somehow everything he dreamed and more. He attempts to protest against the hands binding his wrists until he nearly loses his balance. Greedling compensates and presses even more fully against him.

Heat coils inside him starting from the pit of his stomach and radiating outward to his groin where an intense pulsing throb grows by the second. Ed’s not a fool. He knows how this works even if he hasn’t done it before. Libraries are full of many resources and though he hasn’t explored much about this kind of thing he knows enough to know what Greed’s offering. He should protest. He should put an end to all of this, but his body’s suddenly come more alive than he’s felt since the fight with Kimblee and he can’t think of a single reason to say no.

Greed’s strong hands tighten over his wrists until the left one aches but he doesn’t stop him. It’s not a bad ache. Somehow it almost feels good in a way, like all his senses are turned up on high. It’s kind of like when he gets his automail connected, but this isn’t excruciatingly painful. No, if anything it’s excruciatingly _pleasurable!_ Ed’s mind reels at the observation that goes so far beyond his dreams and waking fantasies. This is good and now he’s finally starting to understand why Lieutenant Havoc always made such a fool out of himself for women. He was hoping to get some of _this_.

His mind briefly locks on the fact he’s feeling this way about another man, but the throught is quickly discarded as inconsequential. He’s never been normal in anything. Why would sex be any different? He fists his hands tightly as Greedling’s teeth graze against his neck and he grinds his hips back against the homunculus when he’s pinned harder against the tree. He needs to move, to do something and he squirms in Greedling’s grip again but this time not in an effort to get away. He needs more than this and he not sure how to get it.

“Greed, shit…I need…. I….”

“Don’t you worry, kid. I know all about need.” Greed kisses him hard on the lips again then pulls him forward. Ed nearly stumbles with the loss of the tree behind him, but Greed’s strong arms keep him balanced. Greed holds him tight for a moment then sides his hands down Ed’s sides and firmly urges him to turn around. Ed complies as soon as he figures out what he wants and in the space of a breath Greed has his pressed up against the rough bark of the tree. “Just leave everything to me, Ed. Keep following orders and I’ll make sure you get everything you want tonight.”

Ed shivers at the warm breath against his ear and nods slowly. His mouth is dry with anticipation and he wishes he’d spent a little more time reading about things like this. He vaguely knows how this works with two men and from his position he’s fairly certain what’s going to happen now. His body is tense but eager even though he’s aware this might not come without pain. But what is pain to someone like him? Greed’s hands slide over his sides and around his waist until they slip under the front of his shirt. Ed gasps as warm hands run over the scar on his stomach and trace the hard plains of his chest. His taut muscles twitch under the touch and it turns to a full shudder when nails lightly trace his skin.

“Fuck that feels--fuck.” Ed’s fingers dig into the rough bark, tearing the nails on his left hand but he hardly notices. Greedling’s nails lightly graze over his stomach as they make their way down to his waist and Ed can’t stop trembling. Since he lost his mom the only touch he’s known is that of cool armor or rough hands tending to his automail, never anything like this. It’s all he can do to keep his shaky legs underneath him. Greedling’s hands finally land on his belt and Ed sucks in a sharp breath. This is it. No going back now.

Greed’s hands make quick work of his belt and Ed has to grip the tree even tighter to keep from stopping him. No one’s ever touched him like this and all his self-preservation instincts are warring against the carnal desire clouding his mind. Ed closes his eyes as soon as his pants are unbuttoned and rests his forehead against the jagged tree bark. His entire body is a tightly coiled wire and he doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. He bites his tongue hard just to try and keep from doing something to ruin this.

“Relax, kid. I promise, we’ll make this good.” Hot, wet lips trace down the whipcord tense muscles in his neck and Ed has no idea how he’s supposed to relax. One of Greedling’s hands slides inside his pants while the other is splayed across Ed’s bare stomach and Ed chokes on his breath with anticipation. No one’s ever—

“Fuck!” 

Ed’s hips jerk violently forward when Greedling’s hand first grazes his cock and hard shudders run over him as the same strong hand wraps around him. Greedling’s other arm tightens around Ed’s waist and holds him close until the tremors nearly subside. Ed’s body is on fire, crackling with energy just like the air when that bastard snaps his fingers, and it’s too much. Fuck, it’s too fucking much. Is there something wrong with him? Why is it too much?

“Easy, Ed. I got ya.” Greedling holds him still, one hand still wrapped around Ed’s achingly, hard cock and the other pressed firmly against his stomach as he pulls Ed back against him. Ed’s knees nearly buckle but the homunculus continues to hold him securely. “Shit, kid, I didn’t know you’d be this pent up.” Ed wants to protest but right now it’s all he can do to stay on his feet. “Don’t you worry, though. I’m a master at having everything.”

Ed thinks he nods, but he’s not really sure. At some point Greedling moves him forward against the tree again and Ed trembles when his hand tightens around him and strokes him slowly. He’s never even done this very often _himself_ —it never felt right with Al trapped in a suit of armor—and the feel of someone else’s hand on him is beyond comprehension. His breath comes in sharp, harsh gasps and even with his limited experience he knows what that means. It’s gonna end soon and they haven’t even….

“Greed. Stop.” Ed’s hips rock of their own volition with each stoke and he can’t make them stop. It’s all gonna be over and that’s not what he wants! “Greed, I—”

“Fuuuuuck!”

And it’s too fucking late. Hard, shudders wrack Ed’s body as hot pinpricks of pleasure run up and down his spine. Even his automail ports seem to tingle and it’s all he can do to cling to the tree and stay on his feet. A warm, hard body presses up against him from behind and Ed welcomes it as much as he curses it. He wanted more. He wanted to know it all and now he’s still just a stupid, fucking kid who couldn’t even do this right. He bangs his head against the tree as something that sounds too much like a whimper slips from his lips. 

“Take it easy, Ed. We aren’t done yet.”

“Wha?” Ed’s eyes crack open to see Greedling’s hand sliding over his stomach and pushing his pants down a little lower. Cool air hits his bare ass and Ed’s eyes widen slightly more. They aren’t done? But he…can they do that? He blinks as Greed’s hand lightly glides over his cock and the touch is nearly fucking painful. He hisses then curses under his breath when a low chuckle sounds behind him. He’d like to slam his head back to silence the sound but then Greedling’s other hand runs over his backside in a way he’s _never_ felt before. Strong fingers slide between his ass cheeks and Ed tenses without though. “Greed, what are you—”

“Relax. It’s all been good so far, right?” Ed nods slowly and attempts to force his muscles to relax. Everything still feels out of touch, almost like when his automail isn’t connected right. He tries to control his body the way he usually does but all his reactions seem sluggish and almost delayed. His mind screams this should be disturbing, but it all feels so damn good he doesn’t care. “There you go. Now let me take care of everything.”

When did words like that become so comforting? For so many years he fought against any and all authority. He took pride in railing against all rules and regulations. But now, somehow, those words are a calming balm to his soul. Maybe it’s because for once he doesn’t have to be the one looking out for everything or maybe it’s because he’s just so tired of it all. Either way he doesn’t care and for a moment he can almost pretend it’s not the homunculus holding him tight and sliding surprisingly slick fingers over his ass.

The first touch sends tiny shocks through his nerves just like the initial connections of his automail. It’s not painful, not like the full connection, and he closes his eyes at the strange but pleasurable sensation. He widens his stance slightly then sucks in a breath when those fingers press harder, rubbing over the tight ring of muscle and nearly sending Ed onto his toes. He grips the tree tighter, his body silently begging for what he doesn’t completely know, but then he gets it when fingers slowly slide deep inside him.

“Ahhhh shit, that feels…ahhhh fuck, don’t stop.” Long fingers move continually, massaging him inside and out and Ed’s beyond caring if this is right, wrong, normal or not. It feels good and if he’s gonna die at least he’ll get to have this once in his short fucking life. The fleeting thought of “what if” spins through his mind but he quickly shoves it away. His life could’ve been many things but this is no time to dwell on it. Now he just wants this pleasure to keep on building. “More. I need more. Fuck, Greed, I _want_ it!”

“Thaaaaaat’s my boy.” There’s a huskiness mixed with satisfaction in Greedling’s voice and Ed idly wonders if the homunculus is enjoying this as well. He feels him shift around a bit behind him and when he stills again Ed feels the hard evidence that this isn’t a one sided exercise pressing against his lower back. “Now relax and I’ll make sure you both get everything you want.”

The words sound wrong to his ears but as those fingers pull from his ass and his other hand wraps around his cock Ed can’t begin to process why. He’s already hard, a fact he only just realized and he trembles when he feels something harder and bigger press against him from behind. His breath catches as Greedling holds him steady with his hand around his length and Ed closes his eyes when Greed slowly presses forward.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh.”

The low cry fills the woods he’s not sure if it came from him or not. Somehow it didn’t sound quite like Greed, but he doesn’t think it was only him either. It’s strange but it suddenly doesn’t matter anymore when Greed moves and fills him up even more. The stretch hurts--just a little--but the pleasure it brings shoves any painful ache to the side. The hand around his length feels unsteady for an instant, but then it starts to move in concert with the deep thrusts behind him and Ed’s lost between the warring sensations of white, hot ecstasy. Right now he can’t even tell which way is up and he doesn’t want it any other way.

Tight, pulsing, hard, pounding rip apart the night and burn into his mind and body. The feeling reminds him of passing through the Gate but better because this is real and tangible. His body aches with need and is sated with each breath only to start the cycle again and again, faster and faster. He holds on to something in front of him when tremors overtake his body and he grits his teeth in an attempt to stave off something he doesn’t even remember. He’s scattered in a way he never is and for a moment he thinks he knows why but then it’s all lost as an intense, raw _feeling_ that hits him harder than any blow he’s ever taken. He cries out, something wordless he hardly understands, before everything goes black.

Tingling, all through his body. That’s all he feels and it’s good and warm and the best comfort he can remember in years. He doesn’t remember where he is and he tries to move but a strong arm holds him tight. Who? What? Wait, wasn’t he with….

“Easy, kid. Don’t need you taking a header out of the tree now.” The following low chuckle somehow sends pleasurable tingles he doesn’t expect down his spine. “Can’t have one of my prized possessions damaged.”

Greed. He’s with Greed.

Fucking shit, did they just fuck in a damn tree?!

Ed blinks his eyes open and sure enough the thick tree truck is still right in front of his face. He’s somehow still on his feet and leaning back against the homunculus in a way that’s much too personal, but right now he can’t seem to care. He feels sore and spent but in a satisfying way like a good long sparring session only better. He should pull away, but as erotic and blissful memories of the last few moments tumble through his mind he finds he doesn’t really have the desire to pull away. It was all better than he expected and he knows he now has the damn homunculus to tha—

Wait a minute.

Ed’s eyes widen when words he ignored before play through his head again. He heard them at the time and didn’t bother to understand, but now…. Fucking hell. He didn’t!

Ed pulls forward, reaching for the tree trunk but then groans low when something still half hard slides from his ass. Fuck, fuck he didn’t realize it was still…. Ed shakes his head sharply at the disturbing thought even as tingles of pleasure dance over his skin. He whips his head around to find Greed smirking at him as he adjusts his pants and Ed grabs up his own as he gets his bearings. He gets his pants fastened quickly then points an accusing finger at the much too smug homunculus.

“We! You said we!” Ed shakes his head and narrows his eyes. That wasn’t part of the fucking bargain! His pointed automail hand shakes as his rage builds. “You said ‘you both!’” Ed’s mouth drops open when it’s all completely clear. “You meant _LING!_ That was…that was….”

Laughter rings out as Greed slides his hands into his pockets and throws his head back. Ed can only stare in shock until Greed levels his violet eyes on him again. “I told you before you got it right, kid. Of course it was me and the Prince. Who the hell did you think you were with?”

“But—I—I mean….” Ed’s mind reels with the revelation. It was one thing to give into the homunculus, but to have it be the bratty Prince fucking him too…it’s almost too much.

“Calm down. I was the one running the show, but I guess I have to thank you for making it as good as you did for his first time…like this anyway.” Ed’s mouth drops open again as Greed tilts his head to listen to some apparent inner dialog then laughs again. “Take it easy, Prince. He obviously enjoyed it as much as you did.”

The way his hand felt different at the end. The cry that sounded different than before. Ed runs his hand over his face then slides down the trunk of the tree to sit straddling the branch underneath him. It _was_ Ling. 

Shit.

Could his life get any fucking weirder?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated! ;-)


End file.
